crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lombax Jerk
Re:Hi Done. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hi there Hmm... ok. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Bureucrat You're now a bureaucrat! --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Renamed Wiki Who you've contacted to change the Wiki's name? I want want to change my Wiki's name too. Juanito316 00:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Renamed Wiki Thanks! Juanito316 00:56, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Mistaken No, "the free encyclopedia" and "the Star Wars wiki" aren't a part of their names. You see those on a Google/Yahoo/etc. search due to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. However, if you change MediaWiki:Pagetitle to $1 – Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki, you'll get (Article name) – Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki in searches. However, this may take about two weeks for it to display in searched. You can see wikipedia:MediaWiki:Pagetitle and w:c:starwars:MediaWiki:Pagetitle if you like. --'User:Michaeldsuarez' 18:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Yo Hi, you have alot of edits. But nice going. I'm not jealous. I used to be the newbie that made alot of edits, but i've been busy. Glad you kept it up. Btw, why don't you like the new Crash Games? I luv like all of them except for Nitro Kart, cause it was irratating and boring. Ninalover216 21:49, 16 October 2008 (UTC)Ninalover216 Re: Re: Yo Oh ok. Yeah, I thought Titans was pretty fun. Haven't played much of it though.... Hey, you might like this: Crash Bandicoot Tribute. Ninalover216 21:55, 16 October 2008 (UTC)Ninalover216 Sure Yeah, i'll accept the invitation to be a administrator. Thanks. thanks! it's really just a text change from my original logo, though. - Hanshutsolo sitename Do you still need the sitename changed to just "Bandipedia", taking off the long tail description? --Uberfuzzy 06:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey KK. As you can see, I made and uploaded a new logo. If you want me to make any changes to it, or if you think of a better idea for a logo, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 16:58, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for admin features - I promise to use them for constructive use only.Pulse003 18:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Check it Out Yo KrazyKat Whazzup man? I finally edited Nina Cortex. Only makes sense doesn't it? I mean, it's in my name. But anyways, can you check it out and rate it low, medium, or high quality? Thanks. Ninalover216 16:58, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Ninalover216 Re: Hi (2) I've moved your user page and talk YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ??? "Ha ha you fell for that! " okay, what are you talking about? -Moubtu4- CM Apparentley, you're not allowed to remove the watermark from CM-ripped images (see: https://crashmania.net/?page=faq) --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Reply? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Amalia Hello there. My name is Amy Cotton, but call me Amalia. I am not a rollback, but I act like one. I can be very helpful with things and I have stoped vandelisom so many times. I never vandelise and have shown to be a great friend to many rollbacks. Two of my friends who are rollbacks are A morris of the Sims wiki and troisnyxetienne of the Kingdom Hearts wiki. I am just asking if you want help with this wiki, since I am always on these wikis anyway? If you ask the others such as troisnyxetienne, who is on this wiki, how good my part is, you will see for yourself. Thank you, Amalia 07:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I Was Wondering If You Can Make Me An Administrator I Can Help A lot I Go On This Site Everyday I Know Alot About Crash And I Just Love This Site I Spread The Word Of This Place And All My Friends Go On It Now You Can Even Quiz Me If You Like plus i will only use my powers for good not bad and if not you can take me off Thanks For Your Time Bye. Tiny Tiger 22:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC)